Demigod Baby
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: Annabeth is P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T and 22 only a year since she became Mrs.Jackson. BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY READ MY OTHER ONE! Also THERE WILL BE A BABY NAME CONTEST NEXT CHAPTER :
1. Chapter 1

"Percy," Annabeth said through the phone.

I was at work (I worked for a Yancy Academy as the Greek Mythology teacher) and had received a phone call while I was teaching about the Hydra.

"Annabeth," I said through the phone a little suspicious.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," She said preparing for the worst.

I passed out.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

One of my students, Anna, picked up the phone, "Hi," she said.

"Who is this?" Annabeth asked.

"Anna King, one of Mr. Jackson's students," Anna said.

"Oh, Anna this is Mrs. Jackson, is Percy okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh he just passed out. What did you tell him?" Anna asked curiously.

"I told him I was pregnant," Annabeth said proudly.

"CONGRATS!" Anna said a little bit too loudly.

"Bye," Annabeth said and hung-up.

Now a circle was around me and I was slowly waking up, I was muttering something about killing Kronos and flesh eating sheep.

"I'll go get the water," Another one of my students said.

He rushed up to my deck and got my bottle of water.

He poured it on me, but it got on me but I soaked it up so I wasn't wet.

"Annabeth is pregnant," I yelled like a mad man and ran out of the school. I hopped in the SUV and drove home faster than ever, laying on the horn.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed through our two story house.

"PERCY I'm IN THE BEDROOM!" She screamed back.

I walked up the stairs and saw Annabeth on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well This is going to be all nine months of an extra mean annabeth!

"Hi, when is the first appointment?" I asked panting.

"Hey, Percy it's tomorrow, and it's not the first," She said.

"WHAT?" I screamed. How could she go to the FIRST appointment without me?

"Oh, I went yesterday while you were at work because, I thought it was a virus. But it is not it's a bundle of JOY!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, okay. You hungry?" I asked her. I had remembered that pregnant ladies get really hungry!

"Yeah. Can you bring me some sardines, watermelon, sushi, and bacon, maybe an omelet on the side?" She asked.

"Sure honey," I said but before I could leave the room Athena just popped in!

"ANNABETH! HOW DARE YOU HAVE A BABY WITH IT!" She yelled pointing a finger at me.

"MOM IT IS YOUR GRANDCHILD LIKE IT OR NOT AND DON'T CALL PERCY AN IT! HE IS MUCH MORE THAN AN IT! KRONOS WOULD BE RULING THE WORLD RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM!" Annabeth screamed.

Then well Dad shows up.

"ATHENA DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SON AN IT!" Poseidon defended me.

AS they were arguing Annabeth and I slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hmm I'm guessing that Athena doesn't like the idea of us having a baby," I said.

"Yeah guess so now for my sardines, watermelon, sushi, and bacon, an omelet on the side," Annabeth said tapping her foot.

"Oh yeah," I said ," You know for the goddess of wisdom and one of the big three it seems like they would realize that we left the room by now," I said while turning the stove on.

Almost on cue they came down the stairs cursing at each other. I understood part of it but I don't even want to translate it.

They walked out the door though, they didn't say another word.

Then someone came strolling down the stairs. Her hair was changing colors just to meet perfection to you as were her eyes. I was puzzled for a second on which goddess it was. Then, it hit me.

"Aphrodite, my lady, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well you see I was looking down at my favorite couple and saw your parents fighting about your love life. So, I zapped myself down to your house, nice house by the way, and scolded them. So, here I am!" She explained.

"But why are you still here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well sweetie, I wanted to come and visit! Mostly because I know what gender the baby is,-"She said but I cut her off.

"WAIT WHAT? I WANT TO KNOW WHICH GENDER!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Well it's a…"

VOTE WHICH GENDER IT WILL BE!


	3. Chapter 3

MONTH ONE

"…a girl! Now let's go SHOPPING!" Aphrodite squealed.

Before Annabeth or I could reject we were in a mall.

"Now, let's go shop for Annabeth some clothes for later stages in the pregnancy," Aphrodite said.

"Umm I'm only a one month pregnant," Annabeth said.

"I know sweetie but it'll be easier if we get them early!" Aphrodite said.

"Hello I'm still here!" I said waving my hand in front of Aphrodite's eyes and kissing Annabeth to revive them.

"Oh yeah, but I want to look at baby stuff with Annabeth," I nagged.

"Okay honey anything for my favorite couple!" Aphrodite said.

We started walking toward the store we I saw something.

"ANNABETH LOOK A PETSTORE!" I said like a little kid.

"I know I can read," Annabeth said and continuing walking.

"But I want a lab," I whined Annabeth had my wallet.

"Okay we'll look," Annabeth said and told Aphrodite something like go ahead to the store and pick out some stuff.

"YAY!" I said and dragged her into the store.

"Hello Ma'am and Sir, what are you looking for today? Perhaps you would like a Labrador or a fish or maybe a hamster?" He said.

"We were just wondering if you had a dog good with babies," I said pointing to Annabeth's stomach.

"We have the lab and the golden retriever and the German Shepard," He told us leading us to the labs and golden retrievers.

"We'll take a male German Shepard," Annabeth said.

"That would be 900 dollars for a neutered one and 400 for a non-neutered one," he said smiling.

"We'll take the one that cost 900 dollars," I said.

"Here you go," He said handing me the puppy while Annabeth paid.

"The leash comes free so does the collar," He said snapping them on the puppy.

"Thanks you sir," I told him while Annabeth walked out the door.

"Come on," Annabeth said.

"That's my cue," I said.

We found Aphrodite with a teddy bear, a dolphin, a pink crib, a rocking chair, diapers, bottles, baby food, and Annabeth some clothes.

"We're done shopping, now who is this little cutie?" Aphrodite asked pointing to the dog.

"Oh that's Neptune our new dog," Annabeth said naming the dog.

"Awe that's so sweet LET'S GO!" Aphrodite yelled. Again we were zapped back to our house and the baby's room was already fixed up when we got in her room.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked yawning.

"It's 6:00," I said.

"I'm going to bed," Annabeth said.

"Okay, I'm going to the store be back in a minute," I said.

"Okay, I'll give you thirty minutes to get back here!" She yelled from upstairs.

"LOVE YOU BYE!" I said and got in the car.

"Where are the baby books?" I asked the sales man.

"Right over there," He said pointing to a little pink and blue section of the book store.

"Thanks," I said.

I got 5 books.

"I'm back!" I said.

"What did you get at the store?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Baby books, five of them. They are called, WHAT IS NORMAL, WHAT TO EXPECT, HOW TO CARE FOR A BABY, and BREAST FEEDING VS. BOTTLES," I said.

"Really breast feeding vs. bottles?" Annabeth asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes," I said.

"You have a perverted mind Percy," She told me.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," She said and we fell asleep.

I was having the Nico dreams again! This time he was singing "I'm sexy and I know it!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I am sorry for keeping y'all waiting for so long. Scold me do whatever just tell me what I did wrong in this chapter thanks!

MONTH ONE (continued)

I woke up extra early this morining. Why? Because I wanted to fix Annabeth aa big breakfeast and we had to go to the doctors this moring to check on the baby.

"La La La La La La La La La La La La La," I was singing while flipping the pancakes and buttering the toast.

"PERCY GET YOUR SEXY ASS UP HERE!" My lovely wife screamed.

"Coming!" I yelled back at her.

I sighed as I was walking the stairs.

"Percy, help me out of bed, please," She said swinging her legs like a kid.

"Yes, ma'am," I said picking her up.

"When are we going to tell camp? The hunters will be staying for the week and Nico will be there," She said.

"I was thinking about doing it after the appointment today," I said.

"Okay, I AM H-U-N-G-R-Y! Let's eat," She running down the stairs.

"Damn it!" I said when I saw that the kitchen had been set on fire I really am a Seaweed Brain!

I made water apprear in the palm of my hand and made the kitchen look all better.

Then Apollo pops up!

"Hi," He said.

"Hey Apollo," Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"I am the god of awesomeness but also of medicine. So, I have come here to tell you something. Annabeth your pregnancy will be more painful than any human pregnancy because, you both are demigods. Epsaicailly Percy," He said.

"Thanks for warning us, but why?" I asked.

"DO NOT CALL THE DOCTOR WHEN YOUR STOMACH HURTS SURVIRALLY! Unless of course you are in labor then go to the hospital..." He said like he had discovered a miracle.

"Bye," We said hoping he would leave.

"Not so soon," He said.

"Ugh," Annabeth said.

"Since Percy burned your breakfest I decided to give some food!" He said then clapped and a wonderful breakfest appeared.

"Thanks for your help Apollo!" Annabeth said.

"Your welcome scary pregnant lady and awesome hero of olympus," Apolla said poofing himself out.

"I AM GONNA KILL HIM FOR ME!" Annabeth screamed.

After I got her calmed down she ate not only her breakfest but mine. Then she throw up on...me! Then I had to help her take a bath(not that I'm complaining) and then I had to change. Then, while on our way to the hospital, she made me pull over to throw up. Then she threw up on some woman shoes on the sidewalk. She hit me with her cane where the sun doesn't shine and said "Stupid hippie getting this nice girl pregnant!" WE finally go to the front desk of the hospital and got her a room.

"Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Jackson. I'm Dr. Valkin," A woman said in some scrubs.

"Was up?" I asked her.

"Well today we are going to just check on the baby, and do an ultrasound," She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Annabeth nodding her head.

ANNABETH'S POV

She got out some type gel," This is going to be little cold sweetheart," She said to me as I grabbed Percy hand.

"You have to pull up your shirt a little," the lady added getting a machine amd rolling it over to where I was sitting.

"Okay," I said pulling my shirt to show my stomach. The lady put some of the gel on my stomach and DAMN IT WAS COLD! I squezzed Percy's hand really hard. Then my baby showed up on a screen.

"There is your baby," Dr. Valkin said.

Percy passed out.

"Ugh," I sighed.

"Is he alright?" Dr. Valking asked.

"Yes, he just does that when he's excited," I explained.

"Oh, I'll let get him a wheel chair and wheel him out to your car," She said.

"He'll wake up if you give him some water, so you won't have to fool with getting my 200 pound husband in a wheelchair," I said laughing.

"Here you go," She said handing me a bottle of water.

I poured some in his mouth then said blue cookies to him.

"I'M UP!" He said excitedly at the metion of blue cookies.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The doctor and I laughed.

"Not funny," Percy pouted his arms crossed.

Percy's POV

"Time to tell camp," I told Annabeth

"Yep," She said popping the P.


	5. Chapter 5

MONTH ONE (continued)

Percy and I had just pulled up by Thalia's tree in Percy's SUV. It was time to tell camp and hear the never ending comments of Clarrise, Nico, and the Stoll's. But mostly the Athena cabin, I'm really worried about what they'll think of Percy and I's...doings.

"Annabeth, what are you thinking about so deeply?" Percy asked me pulling me out of my thoguhts.

"I was just wondering what they'll think about...this?" I said pointing to my stomach.

"Annabeth you know Clarrise will have mean comments, Nico will probably be...emotionless or even worse full of emotion! Then, we have the Stoll's...perverted comments. Aphrodite kids will be...helpful, and of course Thalia will be enthusiactic and will help anyways she can!" Percy told me.(You know what I said about Thalia taking me to the doctor LIES! I just didn't want Percy to get all over protective again like the time when I went to the park by myself!)

"Okay," I said sighing and getting out of the car. I looked down at myself and noticed my baby bump showing just a little.

Percy and I took the long way around camp so I wouldn't have to go down the hill. We didn't talk the way down the hill. I just wanted silence. It wasn't an akward silence more of a pleasent silence. We finally got down to the campfire. I checked my watch and it said 7:00. I told Thalia I would be here at 6:30! This is a diaster!

"Annabeth and Percy have another annoucment" Chrion said coughing.

"Annabeth let's tell them together," Percy whispered to me, his warm breath tickling me ear. I gave him a short nod.

"ATTETION Annabeth and I are," Percy said that part alone, "HAVING A BABY!" Percy and I said together.

The whole camp starting coming up and hugging me.

"HEY DON'T HUG HER TO TIGHT!" Percy said a couple of times.

Once the camp got settled down our "group" came up and the questions began...

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Thals asked.

"Girl," Percy said.

"How many?" She asked.

"One," Percy and I said dead serious.

"Are your boobs hurting or getting bigger?" Conner asked (maybe that was Travis)

"PERVERT!" I said.

"Are your harmones acting up?" Travis (maybe that was Conner)

"They will be soon," I answered with my hand on my knife.

"Name it Mars," Clarrise said walking by us.

"NO!" Everbody screamed.

"What are you going to name it?" Nico asked.

"We're not sure," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Is she going to be raised at camp part time?" Grover asked.

"We're going to bring her when she turns 8," Annabeth repiled.

"Can I teach her about the enviorment?" Juniper asked popping out of a tree.

"Sure, Juni!" Annabeth said happily.

"If you guys need anything, I mean anything call us," Grover and Juniper said. They had gotten married two years before Percy and I that why they said us.

I felt sick. Oh no.

"Percy, trash can!" I said running up to the bighouse's trashcan with my face green.

"Duty calls," Percy said walking off.

He came up behind me and held my hair. He was the best husband ever.

"Thanks," I said with throw-up on my mouth. He took off his shirt and wiped my mouth with it.

We walked back over there when Nico was making googly eyes at Thalia, Grover and Juniper making out, and The Stolls planning a prank on the Aphrodite cabin. So, we decided to following Grover and Juniper's lead. Until everybody noticed I had my shirt off and was making out with Annabeth.

"GET A ROOM!" Thalia said to us.

"Okay," We said and put sticks around us and continued.

"Did you here me?" Thalia asked us.

"We are in a room. See?" Percy said pointing to the sticks and continued.

We started going back up the hill the same we we came.

OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

Month Two

It's Febuary. It's month two of my pregnancy! I'm so excited! I think the harmones have been ascting up lately because I would just to crying then by happy. I hope Percy isn't stressed. I hope I won't be a bad mom, but what if I am. I've been getting side-tracked in my thoguhts a lot lately too. What time is it? 12 O'CLOCK P.M.! Percy was already at work. I must've slept in today. _Knock-Knock_. Ugh now someone is at the door. I walked down the stairs.

"ANNABETH GET YOUR PREGNANT BUTT OVER HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR!" A girl yelled from the door.

I opened the door and it was...THALIA! I looked at her and she had a suitcase.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You don't want me here?" Thalia asked frowning.

"Of cousre I want you here! It's just that we don't have any room but the couch and it isn't suit for you to sleep on for however long your staying!" I said with a million thoughts in my head.

"I'm staying for 7 months, and I'll be fine," She said.

"WAIT 7 MONTHS!" I then spqealed like an Aphrodite girl.

"Yeah where's kelp head?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"His job. He's a mythology teacher at goode high," I said looking at my toes. _Holy Zues, I NEED A PEDICURE! i thought._

"Wanna go scare the crap out of him?" She asked smiling.

"You know it!" I said running up the stairs. I went into the bathroom to get dressed. I came out in a tight tank-top and skinny jeans. I LOVE to see the people's weird looks at me.

"Sporting the baby-bump I see?" Thalia said her eyebrows up.

I looked in the mirror and saw my baby-bump. I guess I did have a little one.

"Yep," I said running back down the stairs and grabbing the keys to our other car that Percy bought me. It was a grey mustang.

PERCY'S POV

It was my lunch break. I went outside and sat down by our pond(I insisted of, my boss is afraid of me such a wimp) then, I felt sword under my head.

"Perseus Jackson you killed Kronos now I will kill you!" a deep voice said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled turning around and saw Thalia and Annabeth laughing their butts off.

"That. Was. So. Funny," Annabeth said between laughs. FUNNY MY BUTT! I was scared half to death!

"No it wasn't!" I said pouting.

"Get over it," Thalia said.

"Annabeth, my students wanted to see you," I told her.

"'Kay" Annabeth said.

We all started walking towards my classroom. Annabeth got a couple of odd looks.

_minutes later_

"Hi, this is my wife Annabeth Jackson, and cousin Thalia Grace," I said to my class.

"Hi!" said my class.

"Was up?" Thalia asked.

"Hi!" Annabeth said smiling.

"You're fat," said one of my students.

"No she's not! She is prenant you idiot!" his sister smacked him upsided his head, "Ma'am I'm sorry for my brother's immatureness. And you look beutiful !" She added.

"DETENTION FOR CARSON AND ANYONE ELSE HOW DARES INSULT MY LOVELY WIFE!" I scolded my students, "And thank you Claire for that compliment on my wife," I said rubbing her back.

"Yes Sir," They said.

"Now will be teaching you today. I need to watch Annabeth," I said smirking at Thalia and pointing to her.

"Yes ," They said.

"Bye!" Annabeth said cheerily.

We walked by the office and told them Thalia was a 'trained teacher'. Trained teacher my butt! But she does know something about greek mythology, being a demigod and all.

ANNABETH'S POV

On the car ride home I decided to talk to Percy.

"Percy, am I fat?" I asked him.

"No, Carson is always rude and detention is like his home-turf," Percy told me.

"Do you think that those kids will survive Thalia's teaching?" I asked Percy then burst out laughing.

"They'll be okay, as long as no one says anything about hunters being stupid," He said.

"Percy," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What if I'm not a good mother? I mean our lab died because I FORGOT to feed it for a week! What if I forget to feed the baby!" I said crying now.

"Annabeth, look at me," He said lifting my head up so that I now looked at him in the eyes, "you are the best wife,woman,demigod,person, and hero," He told me.

"Really?" I sniffing.

"Re-AHHHH!" Percy screamed swerving anohter car.

"Thanks so are you Percy," I said smiling.

"So you do just realized you called me your wife and a woman," he said laughing.

"Minus that and replace it with husband and a man," I said laughing.

"Phew I thought I was a woman for a second there," he said.

He turned into our drive.

"Percy!" I said shouldering him laughing.

"Annabeth! I beleive we've met," He said shaking my hand.

"You goof!" I said laughing at him.

We got out of the mustang and and walked to the door. Oooh I forgot to tell Percy that Thalia was staying until the baby was born. This is gonna be good.

"Earth to Annabeth," He said waving his hands in front of my face.

"What huh?" I asked then lauhed with Percy about me.

_hours later_

WE got into bed. Time to tell Percy!

"Percy," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked wondering was I was about to tell him this time!

"Thalia is staying for 7 months!" I said smiling.

"Oh joy," He said.

"Oh look Thalia just got here! By the way...I gave her a key!" I said.

"Ugh this is going to be a long 7 months," He said,"Oh goodnight," He added snoring now.

"'Night," He said.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?


	7. Chapter 7

Month Two Continued

Ugh today I go to the doctor to check on the baby. Do I have to get out of bed? I looked to my right and see...Percy snoring with druel on his face. Classic Seaweed Brain.

"Wake up," I told him.

"100 more minutes Mommy," He said not even opening his eyes.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.

"Fine, 2 more minutes grouchy Mommmy!" He said louder.

"1...120! Now that was two minutes Seaweed Brain wake up," I said shoving him off our bed.

"OWW!" He screamed," MEAN MOMMY!"

"I'm not Mommy I'm Annabeth," I told a half-way asleep Percy.

"I'm up!" He said.

"Good, because I didn'y want to have to go borrow Thalia's eletric spear," I said.

"Thalia, ugh!" Percy said upset.

Thalia was stading by the door when Percy said that. Oh was he in trouble!

"Thalia what?" Thalia said holding her eletric spear.

"Thalia is awesome," Percy said smiling and getting up by the door.

"That's what I thought," She said smirking.

I high-fived Thalia then we all went downstairs. Thalia said she'd fix breakfest and us some coffee.

"So, Thalia how's the hunters been?" Percy asked.

"AWESOME! We got turn Nico AND Apollo into a deer and chase them around for hitting on me-" Thalia said getting cut of by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"COME IN!" Percy yelled loudly.

"Nico what?" Nico said acting hurt.

"What are you doing here Death Boy?" Thalia asked.

"I'm staying for 7 months to help out Percy!" He said.

"WHAT!" Thalia screamed.

"I. Am. Staying. For. 7. Months. To. Help. Out. Percy," He said slowly with motions.

"Nico we have no room and why aren't you just staying at camp or the underworld?" Annabeth said.

"Cute story," He said.

"NICO DI' ANGELO WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Thalia screamed.

"Well the reasron for not at camp is...I had a party with beer and outside food with the Romans. I even let Mr.D come, but Chrion heard us and cought and well, that's why I can't be at camp for 7 more months," Nico expalined smiling the whole time.

"Well, if your staying here Thalia can hurt in any way she want, but whay got you kicked out of THE UNDERWORLD!" I said.

"UNFAIR, But anyways Hades and Persephone were out in the mortal world. So, when they came back I was in my underwear, socks, and dark sunglasses. The thing was I was dancing in only that. When they asked me what I was doing I said being SEXXXXY! And they also said 7 months so here I am!" Nico said.

"Can I shock him now?" Thalia asked.

"Yes!" Percy and I screamed.

"Wait- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Nico said getting shocked.

I highfived Thalia and Percy and looked down on Nico.

"Can I blast water on him now?" Percy asked looking at the unconsouis Nico.

"Sure!" Thalia said.

Percy blasted him with water. That woke Nico up and he woke up mad.

"PERCY! THALIA!" He yelled.

"Was sup?" Thalia asked.

"Huh? Do you want me to get out RipTide?" Percy asked.

"Suddenly I don't mind if you kill me!" Nico said sitting back down.

"That's what I thought!" Percy said.

"Oh it's time for the doctor's appointment! Come on Thalia!" Annabeth said.

"Bye guys!" Thalia said.

PERCY'S POV

Annabeth and I had already said that I didn't have to go and that Thalia would go.

"Nico," I asked him.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling.

"What do you think Thalia and Annabeth would do if they came home to us doing what you were doing but dancing to I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT?" I asked smiling back.

"We'll never know if we don't do it!" He said shrugging.

"It only takes them about 30 minutes to get done, so in the the time we have left let's swim!" I announced.

_20 MINTUES LATER_

"Let's find the radio and get out your sunglasses they'll be back any minute!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Nico yelled getting two pairs of sunglasses and getting in his boxers.

"Got it!" I yelled with the cd with sexy and i know it on the radio and my bowers on.

"PLUG IT UP!" I yelled at him as he handed me my sunglasses.

He plugged it in and we started dancing.

They opened the door to us singing and dancing.

"GIRL LOOK AT THE BODY AH! GIRL LOOK AT THE BODY AH!" We were sinign and dancing loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Annabeth yelled at us.

"WE'RE BRINGING SEXY BACK!" I yelled still dancing.

"GO TO THE CORNER BOTH OF YOU NO COOKIES FOR YOU TWO!" Thalia and Annabeth scolded.

We frowned, then got down on our knees and starting begging.

"But Annabeth please! WE NEED COOKIES!" Nico and I pleaded.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled at us getting her wooden spoon out.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME I AM PERCEUS JACKSON DEFEATER OF A MEANOTAUR AND KRONOS!" I yelled with Nico and I running for our lives.

"!" Thalia laughed like an evil scienctist.

Annabeth cought Nico first.

"OWW HELP ME PERCY SHE'S SPANKING ME!" Nico yelled in between cries.

I jumped in the deep end and made my own whrirlwind.

"IT'S YOUR TURN PERCY!" Annabeth yelled.

I felt weak and the whirlwind disolves. I jumped out the pool and started running around and...I tripped.

"I got you know Percy!" She said spanking.

"OWW!" I screamed not crying.

"I defeated Kronos but I got defeated by my pregnant wife," I said shaking my head in defeat.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BA BAM!" Annabeth said slapping the spoon on her thigh.

"Can I have my cookie now?" Nico and I asked.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled.

_that night_

"PERCY YOU AND NICO ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Annabeth yelled from upstairs.

When Nico when to sleep he sunggled with me! ANd called me Mommy...

Not the best day ever for me.

WHAT DID YOU THINK?


	8. Chapter 8

Month Three

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! Thalia shocked me!" Percy yelled from downstairs.

"Well, he put water on me first!" Thalia yelled.

"SHE HIT ME!" Nico wailed.

Ugh, ever a goodmorning since Nico moved in? NOPE.

"ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE I DON'T CARE IF I AM PREGNANT YOU WILL OBEY ME!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Nico said shanfully walking up here.

I did criss-cross-applesauce waiting for a good story.

"Percy started it!" Thalia said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Thalia said hanging her head down.

"Nico, I won't hurt you if you tellme the story," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"NO FAIR!" Thalia said.

"Well, Percywas fixing breakfest and he was asking Thalia a question and called her Pinecone Face," Nico said.

"Go on," I told him.

"Then Thalia shocked him and then I laughed so Percy soaked Thalia with water," Nico said loking at the drenched Thalia and literally smoking Percy.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

"Annabeth, I was burnt bad water can't hurt!" Percy said.

"Okay nevermind Percy THALIA!" I yelled.

"May I go on?" Nico asked clesrly scared.

"Sure," I said giving the evil-eye to Thalia and looking at Percy with real sympathy.

"Then, Thalia called Percy a crapwhole and then they started wrestling and I said break it up so Thalia hit me, hard!" Nico said pointing to his red arm.

"Okay Thalia the boys get to spank you with my...SPOON!" I yelled grabbing my spoon and video recorder this is so going on Olympus-Tube and the Stoll's phone.

THALIA'S POV.

Damn! Did she just say what I thought.

"WHOOT-WHOOT!" Percy said.

Then Annabeth starts the taping and turns the video-recoreder towards her face.

"Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo spank Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis, with a spoon for being bad. ENJOY!" Annabeth said happily.

Gods, this is going to be bad.

Percy picked up the spoon and rubbed his hands together and laughed evily. He spanked me hard. And when a Hunter of Artemis cries it is b-a-d. I feel bad for anyone ever getting spanked by him. He did one more whip and he bust out laughing and handed it to Nico. Nico spanked me, but not as hard as Percy but it could still give me some pain he did one more whip and I felt ready to die.

" do you have anything to say?" Annabeth asked like a reporter. Since when is she on there side?

"It hurts!" I said forgetting that is was recording.

" have anything to say?" She asked him.

"Three words. BEST DAY EVER!" Percy said doing his victory dance which includes the worm...

"Nico got anything to add?" She asked laughing at Percy.

"IN YOU FACE GRACE!" He yelled and started doing the victory dance with Percy.

"Okay good now lets get this to the Stolls," She said evily.

ANNABETH'S POV

I got on the computer and e-mailed the video to Conner and Traivis then to Mom to put it up on Olympus-Tube.

_minutes later_

"THALIA I CAN'T BELIVEVE PERCY AND NICO MADE THE GREAT THALIA CRY!" Conner said laughing his head off.

They had came over ten seconds after I emailed them the video.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Percy said highfiving Traivs and Conner.

"Shut up," Thalia said shocking Conner and Travis.

"THALIA TIME OUT!" I yelled pointing towards the corner.

"So if there's only one bed, which is taken by Annabeth and Percy then where do you and Thalia sleep?" Travis asked Nico wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I sleep on the floor and Thalia gets the couch AND NO WE DON'T DO RATED R THINGS!" Nico yelled.

"Jeez," Conner and Travis said.

"Well that's good," I said.

"Can I come out now?" Thalia asked from corner.

"Sure, but no cookies for you!" I asked scolding her.

"Now who's hungry?" I asked smiling.

"ME!" Percy yelled running to the kitchen and when he turned he...fell on his butt.

"Percy be careful," I said patting his head.

I grabbed the icecream and the watermelon and the grapes and some pickles and hotsauce. Then I mixed it all up...YUM!

"I want a cheesebuger with pickles Conner the chef!" Percy yelled at Conner.

"OWW!" I wailed.

I crumpled up on the floor.

"What's wrong Annabeth!" Percy yelled running over to me.

"Pain...in my stomach!" I yelled crying.

Then, Apollo pops up.

"NO NEED TO CRY THE GOD AWESOMENESS IS HERE!" He said in a superman costume.

"I DON'T CARE HOW AWESOME YOU ARE HELP ME!" I yelled in pain.

"I see the problem the baby is trying to use her water powers!" Apollo said.

"How cute, but what do we do?" Conner asked.

"Just drink some water and take some nector," Apollo said handing me a bottle of water and nector.

"Okay," I said still in pain and drank the water and nector.

"Better!" I said happily then felt something...A KICK!

"Percy! The baby just kicked!" I said in excitment.

They all put a hand on my stomach and stared at it in awe.

"Awesome," Percy breathed.

O O O OO0 O0 O0 O0 O OO OO O O

WHAT DID YOU THINK?


	9. Chapter 9

Month Four

PERCY"S POV

"We all just wanna be big rockstars," I sang along with radio as I pulled in my driveway.

I opened the door and put my waterbottle down.

"ANNABETH, NICO, THALIA I'M HOME!" I yelled through the house.

"PERCY IN THE KITCHEN! NICO IS SWIMMING AND THALIA IS AT MC DONALDS PICKING UP SOME FOOD!" Annabeth yelled at me.

I had mastered my powers a couple years after the second Titan War. I can now cause waves and other cool things from far away. I made the water go straight in Nico's mouth.

I walked in the kitchen and saw Annabeth in a sweat shirt and sweat pants making a sandwhich for me and sweating on my sandwhich.

"Whacha doing?" I asked walking towards her.

"I'm working up a sweat! Come on join me!" She said now doing jumping jacks.

"I think I'll pass and go check on Nico!" I said remebering what I did to Nico.

Almost on cue Nico came down the stairs coughing up water.

"JACKSON I WILL KILL YOU!" Nico yelled running.

"If you are going to kill each other please do it outside! I just finished cleaning, and try not to get blood on the garden," Annabeth said.

" Got it!" I said running outside.

Nico was right behind me too. But what he didn't know is that I have my paddle from school! It says PAIN on it. It's one I got from Chiron it can turn into a FAKE drachma for safe storage. I pulled it out.

"HE'S GOT A PADDLE!" Nico yelled running around in circles.

"SURRENDER!" I yelled at him waving the paddle in the air.

He did something I didn't expect. He turned around and took off his UNDERWEAR (which happened to be pink and white) and waved them in the air yelling I surrender!

"Dude pull up your pants. There are kids next door!" I said.

"Oh," He said looking down.

THEN, Thalia pulls up in the driveway. Apperently Nico forgot about his pants being all the way down and no underwear on. He was at the door and then fell.

"Hey Percy! Where's Nico?" Thalia asked getting out of the door with the McDonalds sack in her hand.

I pointed to Nico.

"NICO YOUR BUTT IS SO WHITE GROSS!" Thalia said taking a picture with her phone.

"Thalia, you better twit that shit!" I said.

"I am!" She said twitting it.

Nico got up blushing but again forgetting about the pants situation. And walked inside.

"Mom..." Annabeth was in the middle of talking to Athena to had arrived during that chaos outside.

"NICO DI ANGELO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HALF NUED!" Athena said turing around.

"I twitted it and sent to dad, so his white butt is now famous!" Thalia said smiling and hugging Athena.

"And what did I say about being fully chlothed at all times in this house?" Annabeth asked.

"HI!" Nico said hugging Athena.

" Please pull your pants up," Athena said.

"Oh," He said.

He pulled his pants up.

"You can use my paddle," I suggested handing Athena my paddle.

"Even though, I despice you by all means GOOD IDEA!" She said grabbing the paddle and whooping him.

"Can I try?" Annabeth and Thalia asked at the same time.

"Sure!" Athena said handing Thalia then Annabeth the paddle.

They eached paddled Nico each time and I winced each time.

"STOP I'LL NEVER PULL DOWN MY PANTS AGAIN!" Nico said cyring in pain. Poor guy.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_ a phone started to play.

"Urm Nico...your not sexy nor do you know anything!" Annabeth said.

"Hate to admit it cuz but it's true!" I said laughing. then everyone elese agreed.

"Umm let me check my textes," Nico said looking at the text. He admeatidly blushed.

"What did it say?" Athena asked being the nosy self she is.

"It said... Nico this is Hazel. Conner and Traivs emailed the whole camp the pic of your butt and it is now all over camp...some people even have it taped to the doors...your now famous in Camp Jupiter," He said.

"I must be going and remeber be careful Ann-" She was cut off by Annabeth screaming bloody-murder in pain.

"Annabeth!" I gasped throwing Nico and Thailia to the side while I asked Athena held her daughters hand.

"THE GOD OF AWESOMENESS IF HERE!" Apollo announced.

"Hi," We all said but Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia backed into another room and locked the door.

"Hmm seems the baby is wanting...it's Daddy and it also want some nectar and milk and bannanas!" He said while poofing all those things up.

I smiled when he said she wanted her Daddy.

"Here eat these," He said handing her the foods while she gulped them down.

Annabeth relaxed a little but not all the way relaxed.

"Hey little girl its Daddy," I said rubbing Annabeth's stomach.

Thalia came out and smiled. Ever since she had became a hunter she had become way more friendly to infants and unborn infants.

"Can I?" Thalia asked Annabeth and me.

"Me too!" Apollo, Nico, and Athena asked at the same time.

"Sure," Annabeth said as I made room for them we were all rubbing her stomach.

"I'm Aunt Athena," Athena whispered to Annabeth's stomach.

"I'm Nico your third cousin," Nico said. Surprisingly he liked baby. I know not what you exspect from a Hades kid, but hey he's Nico!

"I'm Thalia also your third cousin," Thalia said.

"And I'm Apollo I'm awesome, just like your parents," Apollo said.

"Well I gotta go!" Athena said.

"Me too," Apollo said as they both popped out of the room and another god popped in.

"Heyo!" My dad said.

"Hey dad!" I said excited he had not visited us for a while.

"Hey Uncle Poesiden!" Thalia and Nico said at different times.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure," We all said pulling our hands away from her stomach so that my dad could have room.

"I'm your Granddaddy and I'm not married to that creap of an Aunt you have," He said refering to Athena.

"Well nice to see you all!" He said hugging us all.

"Oh Annabeth and Percy I have a present for you! Just check in the babies room to see!" He said poofing out of the room.

We all runned up stairs besided for Annabeth she sorda wobbled, though.

When we finally reached the top, we opend the door to the babies room.

We looked around and saw a photo of all of Camp Half Blood and a sign that said _ _ JACKSON'S ROOM.

"Aww so cute!" Annabeth said. Nico gagged and Annabeth gave him her death glare.

"We're such a happy family," Thalia said.

"Yeah right," Nico mumbled under his breath.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I COULD NOT FIND THE TIME TO WRITE AND I WOULD NEVER LEAVE A STORY UNFINISHED NO MATTER WHAT!


	10. Chapter 10

Month Five

PERCY"S POV

I woke up and got out of bed. I heard a crash downstairs. Thalia and Nico are trying to cook again. Oh no, I thought.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen then, saw the problem. Ugh.

"Thalia, Nico, what are you doing trying to cook again? Last time a fire, the other time YOU BURNT THE LAST BACON I HAD TO GO BACK TOKENTUCKY TO GET ANNABETH SOME MORE!" I whispered yelled at them.

"We were hungry!" Nico whisper yelled back.

"What did you break?" I talked normal again.

"Nothing, I just pushed Nico over onto the counter," Thalia said pointing.

"Good cause if you broke-" I said cutt of by Annabeth.

"WHAT DID YOU BREAK!" Annabeth yelled.

"Nothing," Nico said backing away.

"Okay," She said now smiling again.

"Let's eat!" Nico yelled running over to the table.

"Agre-" Thalia said cut off mid-word by Annabeth vomitting.

"Let's go clean you up!" Thalia said grabbing Annabeth by the wrist and leading Annabeth to the bathroom upstairs.

"Eggs or pancakes?" Nico said.

"Eggs, coffee, and pancakes," I said.

"Got it!" Nico said giving me my plate.

He sat down at the table and we sacrificed some to the gods (mine was Athena) and dug in.

"Oh Nico clean up before two o'clock all the gods are coming over then, INCLUDING YOUR FATHER," I said to him.

"Ughhhhhh," Nico moaned putting his head in his eggs.

"Umm you okay?," I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked picking his head back up from the plate of his breakfest.

"You got your head in your eggs..." I said handing him a napkin.

"Thanks cuz," He said wiping his face off.

Annabeth came back down the stairs looking pale.

"You okay honey?" I asked walking over to her.

"You think we should give em some time alone?" Thalia whispered to Nico.

"Yeah," Nico said as they tiptoed up stairs.

"Yeah, I just sorda threw up a lot and on Thalia's toe," She said.

"Remeber about the gods coming over today?" I asked her as she put her head on my chest.

"Yeah, I gotta pull out some extra chairs," Annabeth said sighing.

"I told my dad to bring some extra chairs for the other gods and godesses, and you do realize Hera gonna be here?" I asked her looking down at her.

"I. Hate. Hera." She said.

"Who doesn't?" I asked not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Hera..." I said.

"Yeah," She said laughing.

"Hey this is a baby shower, right?" I asked puzzled.

"Yep," She said popping the 'p'.

I love the way she says yep.

"Hey! I have an idea," I said doing my happy dance.

"Oh no," She said.

"Hey, IT COULD BE A BABY NAME CONTEST!" I said doing jazz hands and jumping around.

"EVERY ONE GET DOWN HERE PERCY HAD A GOOD IDEA!" She yelled.

Everyone came down the stairs like a stampeed.

"Really?" Thalia asked.

"Really!" Annabeth said.

Nico high fived me so did Thalia.

I looked at the clock 12 o'clock.

"Nico go shower!" I said pushing him up the stairs.

"Alright Mommy!" He said.

"NICO!" Annabeth yelled with her dagger in hand.

"Alright," He said running into the the bathroom.

"Emm Hmm," Annabeth said waving her finger.

"So what was the idea?" Thalia asked sitting down beside Annabeth prooping her feet up on the couch.

"Well the gods are coming here today, all of them, and there is going to be a baby name contest," Annabeth said explaining it to Thalia.

"So what are the rules?" Thalia asked sipping some coffee.

"Umm well every god picks out a first and middle name, then when we have the baby shower the demigods will vote for the name they like best, which ever one gets the most votes wins," She said looking at me for my thoughts on it and I nodded.

"So what I miss?" Nico walked down the stairs dressed better than before.

"Nothing really..." Thalia said.

"I CALL SHOWER NEXT!" I said running up the stairs.

_one hour later_

"THE GREAT PERCY IS BACK!" I said running down the stairs in better clothes.

"I'll shower next Thalia volenteered.

"'Kay," Annabeth said.

"So what will be the snacks for the 'get together'?" I asked.

"Well maybe some food and drinks of the gods?" Annabeth suggested.

"And some CHEETOHS!" Nico said said doing his party dance.

"And kool-aid," I added.

"PERFECT!" Annabeth yelled.

"I got it!" Nico said.

"So Annabeth... are you sure about hacing ALL THE GODS in the same room?" I said.

"I'm going to have Thalia search them down for weapons, and have them swear on the river of styxs to not start a fight, riot, or smack talk," She said.

"Perfect," I said high fiving her, which turned into hugging, which turned into kissing.

"GET A ROOM!" Nico yelled.

"Fine!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm backkkk!" Thalia said jumping down the stairs.

"All right honey you go shower up," I said helping her up.

"All right," She said wobbling up the stairs.

_12 1/2 minutes later_

I heard a knock at the door. Then looked at the clock. It said two o'clock.

"IT UNLOCKED OPEN IT YOURSELF!" I yelled.

"Hello everyone, where is Annabeth?" Athena asked sitting down in a grey chair with an owl on it that I got Annabeth two months after we were married.

"Shower," I said.

"Why aren't you up there Percy, SHE COULD FALL!" Athena asked me.

"Alright I will go up there and make sure and maybe even make sure she's clean," I said wiggling me eyebrows.

"NEVERMIND!" Athena said grmiacing at the thought.

I whispered something to Thalia and she nodded.

"Lady Athena, Annabeth has ordered me to search you down for weapons, etc. etc." Thalia said.

"Okay, Thalia," Athena said getting up and spreading her feet and arms across.

Thalia patted her down and found TEN weapons on her.

"I'm sorry but these must be put outside," Thalia said.

"THALIA ALSO WAIT OUT THERE FOR THE OTHER GUEST!" I yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth then came running down the stairs.

"MOTHER!" Annabeth yelled excitedly.

"Sweety," Athena said hugging her.

"Hello," Zeus, Hera, Poesiden,Hades, Apollo, Demeter, Persephone,Hephatitus,Ares, Aphrodite,Hermes, and Artemis said.

"Lady Artemis," I bowed.

"HEYO DADDY!" Nico yelled doing his welcome dance.

"Hello...son," Hades said back.

"Hello my wonderful guest," Annabeth said waving still going down the stairs.

"Hello!" They all answered back.

They all sat down.

"Now I need you all to swaer on the river of styxs not cause or particapate in a fight or any other nonpolite things," She said.

"WE all swear,"They said with their right hand in the air.

"Good now feel free to wonder our house until we all call you Poesiden swimming pool upstairs, and mother library next to the pool," Annabeth said.

"Dad, guess what I learned how to surf in the swimming pool!" I said dragging him to the swimming pool.

"Son, don't you need a surf board for that and swimming trunks?" He asked jumping int he pool.

"Already got it covered!" I said wripping my clothes off reavelaing swmming trunks and grabbing a surfboard.

"Very clever..." He said.

"Thanks now watch," I said making a huge wave form and I started surfing.

"KALABUNGA!" I yelled.

"Thanks," I said.

"EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Annabeth yelled.

"That's our cue," I said running back down the stairs.

"Thanks for reporting so quickly," Annabeth said.

"Welcome, now can we get to the point?" Zeus said.

"Yes, well as I told Apollo to tell everyone is that this is a baby shower so...gifts must be present," Annabeth said.

"All I heard is "there will be gifts for you apollo,"" Apollo said.

"BUT I told everyone," Demeter said.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"Here you go," Athena said handing Annabeh and I her gift.

"Thanks Mom," Annabeth said then ripped it open and saw a pack of diapers and a shirt that said 'grandma's shadow'.

"Here's mine," Aphrodite said.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said then also ripped it open and inside was a bib that said 'Lil' Goddess' and some bright pink bottles.

"And here's mine," Demeter said handing Annabeth a present.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said smiling.

She opened it up and there was a cereal box and a spoon but there was also a bib that said 'I love CEREAL'.

"Here's mine," Poesiden said passing Annabeth a HUGE box.

"THANKS!" Annabeth said.

Inside the box was a blue and gray rocking chair on it it said Granddaddy's Fave.

"I hate you," Ares said handing her a spear.

"Thanks...I guess," Annabeth said handning me the spear.

"I hope you like it!" Persephone said hanidng Annabeth a meduum sized bag.

Annabeth again opened it and inside was a blue and pink and grey and green burping cloth.

"This will come in handy," Annabeth said smiling.

"Well here's mine," Hephatitus said handing Annabeth a gift.

Inside was a teddy bear and a baby rattle and some little teethers.

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

"Here's mine," Apollo said handing her a little yellow bottle not even bothering to wrap it.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"Here is mine," Artemis said.

Annabeth opened the present and saw a lil demigod bow & arrow from a giftshop in Olympus.

"Thank you maybe she'll be a better Archer than her Daddy," Annabeth said and I pouted.

"Thanks alot!" I said.

"Here's mine," Hades said.

She opened it and inside was a stuffed hellhound.

"Awesome," Annabeth and I said.

"Here is mine," Zeus said.

Inside was a little toy lightining bolt and a passifier.

"Thank you!" Annabeth said.

"Here is mine," Hermes said.

Inside was a diaper bag with stuff inside.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"THANKS EVERYONE!" Annabeth cried.

"Your welcome," They all replied.

"Now for the BABY NAME CONTEST!" Thalia and I said doing jazz hands.

"Now here all the rules,every god picks out a first and middle name, then when we have the baby shower the demigods will vote for the name they like best, which ever one gets the most votes wins," She explained.

"I'll go first," Athena said, "Alexis Minerva."

"I say Silena Crystal," Aphrodite said.

"I vote Katlyn Rebecca," Demeter said.

"I say Butt Face," Ares said.

"I say Melody Alex," Apollo said.

"I say Lucy Melony," Persephone said.

"I say Zoe Biannca,"Artemis said.

"I say Kat Valery," Zeus said.

"I like Maya Jewel," Hera said.

"I prefer Kai Andra which mean sea and couragous," Poesiden said.

"Death Goth," Hades said.

"Lilly Bailey," Hephatitus said.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE!" We yelled then pushed them all out the door.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? vote for your fave baby name!


	11. Chapter 11

Month six

PERCY"S POV

"I WANT MORE FOOD!" Annabeth yelled from the kitchen while Nico, Thalia, and I were playing video games. See we had been taking turn on who gets to fix Annabeth her 'lovely' mixtures of food. Then, after she eats she ALWAYS throws up so we also take turns on who cleans her up and her mess. We all looked at each other.

"123 NOT IT!" Nico said. Poor guy had always had throwup duty.

"123 NOT IT!" I said after him. POOR ME! I had it 10 times in a row once.

"Ugh!" Thalia said throwing her hands up in the air.

Nico and I laughed at her expression.

"Dude, I'm so glad I didn't get it again," Nico said.

"Yeah me too," I said.

Then, I smelt the ocean and turned around.

"Dad!" I said surprised by his unexpected visit.

"Uncle Poesiden," Nico said.

"May I join?" My dad asked.

"Hmm why not?" Nico said.

"SURE! Take Thalia's spot," I said, " we can blame it on Nico." I whipsered the last part.

Then we started playing video games.

"DIE ZOMBIE DIE!" Dad yelled.

"HA TAKE THAT WEREWOLF!" Nico yelled.

"Hey, gu-" Thalia said coming back up.

"DI-" Dad said.

"Hmm Thalia?" We all asked turning around.

"Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and The Stoll's are here early for the baby shower," Thalia said. Crap! The baby shower I forgot.

"MY SISTER IS HERE?" Nico yelled.

"Yessss," Thalia said as if it were already explained.

"With her husband?" Nico asked. Shortly after we came back from Rome and Greece, all of us guys proposed to our girlfriend all at the same time!

"Yep," Thalia said popping the 'p'.

"Alright," Nico said already walking out of the room.

"Hey Thalia," My dad said.

"Sorry Uncle 'P', hey!" Thalia said she calls my dad Uncle 'P'.

"Let's go down stairs," I said huffing.

We all raced down the stairs.

"LEO, JASON, FRANK,CONNER, TRAVIS! My men!" I said.

"Percy!" They said all rushing over.

"Hi Hazel, Piper, Reyna, and Katie," I said waving.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled.

I walked in the kitchen.

"Annabeth," I said.

"You know the baby name contest we had?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curious.

"Well, today we're gonna have them vote for the name they like best, is that okay?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I said helping her walk back to the living room.

"Hey Annabeth," they all said.

"LEO NO GETTING YOUR FLAME ON!" I said.

I turned around and saw my dad was gone.

"Why, I think it's cute when my husband get's his flame on!" Reyna protested.

"Yeah!" Leo said.

"BECAUSE unlike you we don't have fire proof furniture!" Annabeth said.

"Ohh," Leo said.

"Anyways let's start the baby shower!" Thalia said. Thalia had planned it all.

"Annabeth here is our present from me and Jason," Piper said handing her a bag.

Annabeth opened it and smiled, there was a shirt that said 'Mini Mommy.'

"Aww it so cute Piper!" Annabeth said hugging her.

"Here's our's from Leo and me," Reyna said handing her yet another bag.

Inside was a purple and orange dress.

"It's so cute!" Annabeth said hugging Reyna.

"Why doesn't Leo get a hug?" Leo asked pouting.

"Alright," Annabeth said and punched him. Hard.

"This one is from Conner, Travis and me," Katie Stoll said handing them a little bag again.

Inside was a tiny camp-half blood shirt.

Annabeth hugged Kaite.

"This is from Frank and me," Hazel handing her a big box.

Inside was a lot of baby junk.

"THANK YOU!" Annabeth said.

"So now you are going to vote for a baby name!" Thalia said and then told them the name.

"Okay Kai Andre won!" Thalia annouced.

Annabeth looked a little sad but then said ," How a bout we name her Kai Minerva?"

"Sure," I said then said

"YES!" I said then looked at the guys then they nodded.

We all started doing the happy dance.

"MY EYES!" Piper screamed.

"Can I have a brownie?" Leo asked randomly.

AN okay I picked Kai Minerva.


	12. Chapter 12

month eight part 1

Percy's POV

Everything has been a little calmer this month and EVEN Annabeth has relaxed and mood swings aren't often just a lot of trips to the store for me.

At the current moment Nico and I were watching a Nascar replay race from 2008.

"COME ON YOU GOTTA WIN THIS THING!" Nico yelled at his favorite car.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Thalia screamed in his ear.

"Ouchy and yes," He said.

"NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Annabeth and I yelled.

Yeah this is what my family considers the race whent off and we didn't see who won.

"Hey, Thalia can I borrow your laptop?" I asked.

"Sure, but NICO changed the password and won't tell me what he changed it to!" Thalia said looking at Nico the whole time her eye twitching.

"NICO WHAT IS THAT PASSWORD!" Annabeth yelled.

Yeah, it's not calm anymore.

"IT"S ILOVETEDDYBEARS!" He said holding his arms up.

We all loked at him weirdly after he told him that.

"Nico, why I love teddy bears?" I asked him.

But, I mean who put's that as there password. One word to describe what I thought about Nico. Creepy.

"Hmm well," He said then glanced at Thalia and Thalia looked at him pleading eyes, " I LOVE TEDDY BEARS!" He screamed then started running around the house crazily. And then did what he called the 'teddy bear dance'.

"Oookkkaaayyy," We all said.

I was officaily more creeped out than ever before. AND that includes the time that I found out that Nico wore pink-underwear.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

Then Athena appeared infront of us. Oh. My. Gods. THIS IS THE DAMN 80TH TIME SHE'S VISITED THIS WEEK!

"My lady Athena," Nico and Thalia bowed.

"Mom!" Annabeth yelled then ran and hugged then let go.

"Athena the greatest wisom goddess of all time," I grumbled. She made me start calling her that.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia," She said signaling them to get up from their bows.

"Annabeth I have a very important desision that I need to tell you that all of us Olympians have made," She said sitting down in her favorite chair. I gulped.

"What is it mother?" Annabeth asked stuffing her mouth with chips and hotsauce.

"We all decided to loosen up a bit and we're all going to let you STOP bowing and all of that stuff," Athena said. Then I felt like laughing and choking on the coke I was drinking. But Nico did both then quickly covered it up with coughing.

"Mom you can't be serious!" Annabeth yelled happily.

"I am sweetie and Nico I'm afraid that Percy's twit about your butt is famous all over Olympus," Athena said laughing. Wait did Athena just... LAUGH?

"You used slang then laughed! OH MY GODS YOUR TURNING INTO A COOL PERSON!" Nico yelled.

"Yes I am, now gtg!" Athena said making a peace out signal as she left.

"Someone pinch me!" Thalia and I said at the same time.

"OH NO WE'RE THINKING ALIKE! ANNABETH SAY SOMETHING SMART!" Thalia yelled while I looked fake hurt.

Annabeth said something about math and stuff while Nico and I thumb wared TO THE DEATH!

"Thanks Annabeth," Thalia said ," Now I'm going to go take a nap!"

"Like I said 'with great pwoer calls for great naps!" Nico said running to his room.

"Eh what heck let's NAP!" I yelled and helped Annabeth up.

"Hey, we should check on Thalia since we let Conner and Travis spend the night here yesterday," Annabeth said and peeked in Thalia's room and found her and...

AN Should I put Thalico in this or no? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


	13. Chapter 13

month eight part 2

Percy's POV

(Previsouly

"Hey, we should check on Thalia since we let Conner and Travis spend the night here yesterday," Annabeth said and peeked in Thalia's room and found her and)

And found her and Nico SUNGGLED UP beside each other her head on his chest. My eyes bulged.

"THALIA _GRACE_ AND NICO DI ANGELO YOU GOT SOME **** EXPLAINIG TO DO!" I said fatherly instincts kicking in as if Nico was my son sleeping with some girl.

"Oh no," Was all that they could choke. My eye started twitching. I gotta admit Thalia looked truly scared.

"Get your butts in my bedroom!" Annabeth yelled. They mumbled 'yes ma'am' serveral times as we walked towards Annabeth and I's bedroom. We finally rea ched the bedroom.

"Start now," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, actually I had gotten kicked out of the hunters becuase of APHRODITE! And then I once I got over it I came here. I was fine UNTIL Nico came here. That's when it all started," Thalia said looking at Nico cuing him to start telling the rest.

"Well you see, one night Thalia couldn't sleep and I came in her room to see if she was alright. She yeah, THEN she said but could I stay back here and sit in the chair until she fell asleep. I sat in the chair THAT NIGHT. I watched her sleep that night, but then it started to become an every night thing. I devolped feeling for Thalia. Then you know how you had let Conner and Travis stay for a week. Well, we got bored since you guys went to sleep at 6 at night. Travis suggested truth or dare. My dare was to read Thalia's diary. I read and saw what she had written about me. We both confessed. THE END!" Nico explainded then hid behind Thalia looking from behind her shoulder.

"Continue. I won't get in the way of love. BUT I want no MORE babies until you both head to the chappel. Oh how I love love!" Annabeth sang the last part and ran out of the door skipping.

"Oh Nico I suggested you not break Thalia's heart we got a whole family on our side. I"M WATCHING YOU SO IS GROVER!" I said walking backwards out of the door eyeing them.

NICO"S POV

"Damn, now I'm scared of Percy...and grover...and MY WHOLE FAMILY!" I yelled.

I am screwed as always. I better not break Thalia's heart.

"Yeah, now we gotta to ask if we can live here," Thalia said sighing.

AN I GOT YOU GUYS SOME THALICO UP IN HERE! Lol but anyways tell me what you thought. Also listen to a song called welcome to the family by Little big town it describes what Percy was saying to Nico... 8)


	14. Chapter 15

month nine

Percy's POV

"Percy," Annabeth said poking me.

"GO back to bed!" I said.

"Percy," She said seriously. THen I realized what she meant. I jumped out of bed got dressed, and helped Annabeth get into better clothes.

"NICO! THALIA GET IN THE _BEEP_ CAR!" I yelled carrying Annabeth they both raan outside and got in SUV.

"Looks like Percy's kid is gonna be a morning bird, unlike her daddy," Nico said then Thalia shocked him and whipspered something like shut your mouth.

"Why can't the baby wait 'til THE FREAKING SUN COMES UP!" Nico whined. It was only two in the morning.

"THALIA SMACK HIM UNTIL HE SHUTS UP!" Annabeth yelled as we got out into the hospital.

"My wife is having a baby!" I screamed and they rolled her into the delivery room and Thalia came with her.

I started calling everyone. All in all I called about 20 people. They all came in at once.

"WHERE"S ANNABEHT?" Malcom yelled.

"IS SHE OKAY?" Athena yelled.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE A COOKIE OR A SANDWHICH?" Leo screamed.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I yelled my eye twithching.

"Woah Perce gotta do somethin about that eye twitch!" Grover said.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" I yelled turning around looking at them.

_12 hours later_

I was tapping my foot impatiently. Then Annabeth's delivery person came in the waiting room and looked at us all.

"Are you all family of Annabeth Jackson?" She asked looking at all of us.

We all nodded and I told them to stay there while I went to go see Annabeth.

I opened the door and saw Annabeth calmingly feeding the baby and humming a greek lulaby.

"Hi, sweetie," I said sitting down on the edege of the bed.

"Hi Percy, this is your daddy," She told me never taking her eyes off Kai.

"Everyone's outside, and when I say everyone I mean everyone," I said and she got finished feeding Kai.

"Sure, I'm ready, they gave me a pretty big room," She said smiling down at Kai.

I told the nurse that Annabeth was accepteing visitors. She nodded and sent them in.

They all crowed around Annabeth and Kai Minerva.

"Give them some room people," I said and they all scattered.

"Percy, do wanna hold her?" Annabeth asked and I nodded. Annabeth started showed me how to hold her.

"Thalia's next," I said then passed Kai to Thalia.

"What'd her name?" Thalia asked softly.

"Kai Minerva," Annabeth answered smilling sweetly.

"Me next," Nico said jumping up and down.

"Nico, if you kill my baby your next," I said and everyone even Hades nodded.

"Hi Kai, I'm your cousin Nico, I like blened up cereal," He whispered to her and she started crying.

"I'M SCARED OF THE BABY!" Nico whipser yelled.

"Pass Kai to Mom," Annabeth said as Nico passed her to Athena.

"Hi sweetie I'm grandma Athena," She said then started rocking her back and fourth.

"I wanna see her," Grover said.

"Here you go," Athena said passing Kai to Grover. Kai admitidley started laughing and grabbing on the Grover's face and sucking on his finger.

"I think she like ya Grover!" I said smiling and he just nodded.

"She has your eyes, Percy and your your blonde hair but it's straight," Grover pointed out.

"Can I see her?" Juniper asked and Grover just nodded and passed her to Juniper.

"She's so cute and tiny," Juniper said smiling and Kai started feeling her face.

"May I see her?" Poesiden asked.

"Sure," Juniper said then passed her to dad.

"Hi Kai I'm your grandpa," Poesiden said and started singing softly to her.

"I wanna see her!" My mom asked.

"Here you go," Poesiden said handing her to my mom.

"She so cute!" Mom said smiling her.

"Can I see her?" Hestia asked from the cornner.

"Sure," Mom said then handed Kai to Hestia.

"She looks like she will be a hero someday, she has all the right features," Hestia said and Kai started looking around the room lazily.

"May I see her?" Aphrodite squealed.

Hestia nodded and handed her to Aphrodite.

"Aww baby percabeth!" Aphrodite sqealed.

"We wanna see her!" Travis and Conner said.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"Then can I see her?" Chrion asked smiling adn wheeled over to Aphrodite.

"Sure," Then handed her to Chiron and Kai started giggling at Chrion.

"She reminds me so much of Annabeth," Chrion said.

Kai stopped giggling and looked at Rachel then started reaching out for her.

"I guess she wants me," Rahcel said then grabbed her and she throw up on her.

We all laughed even Rahcel.

"Anyone else wanna see her?" Annabeth asked and about 10 hands shot up.

_2 days later_

We walked into our house and and sat down on the couch with Kai.

_Annabeth's pov_

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Percy and Kai playing and laughing.

"Welcome home Kai," We finally said together.

SHOULD I WRITE A TRUTH OR DARE ONE OF ONE CALLED DEMIGOD FAMILY? DEMIGOD FAMILY WOULD BE ABOUT THEM ONLY ABOUT 5 CHAPTERS OF THE KAI'S MILESTONE'S LIEK WALKING FIRST WORD ETC ETC


End file.
